1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle components, and more particularly to an improved driver's side sun visor structured to allow the driver of the vehicle to observe a traffic light signal as when at a standstill therefor absent sunlight glare.
2. Description of Prior Art
Virtually all motor vehicles are equipped with at least a driver's side sun visor which is pivotally connected along an upper longitudinal margin thereof adjacent the windshield of the vehicle. In its pivoted downward in-use position, the sun visor generally blocks a portion of incoming sunlight entering the vehicle through the front windshield, while simultaneously reducing the area for viewing oncoming sky and sunlight and traffic signals.
In most instances, the presence of the sun visor in its downwardly in-use position does not obstruct any useful traffic visibility required by the driver. However, overhead traffic light signals, especially as the vehicle approaches or is stopped at an intersection, may become obscured from the driver's line of sight when the sun visor is in use.
In such situations, the driver must bend forwardly so as to facilitate line of sight with the traffic signal or pivot the visor into its upper stored position. In such situations, however, this may subject the driver's eyes to the very bright sunlight which the sun visor is otherwise blocking.
In extreme circumstances such as during morning and evening commuter traffic, this deficiency is quite acute, leaving the driver to either be temporarily "sun blind" to view a traffic signal or to simply hope for the best by observing movement of adjacent traffic.
A number of devices in prior art have attempted to address this problem by either modifying or adding to existing sun visors in a fashion which restricts or blocks the amount of sunlight which is able to be viewed by the driver passing through the windshield.
Cramer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,330 teaches a see-through automobile sun visor which includes a plurality of spaced slots formed through the visor member which may be made viewable therethrough or blocked based upon the selective positioning of a separate movable slotted member. However, the complexity of this device, coupled with the range of selective adjustability, tends to render this invention somewhat impractical.
A sun visor for automobiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,605 invented by Aschermann which teaches a sun visor slidable along a guide rail between a stored and an in-use position without being swiveled around a bearing.
Takahashi discloses a sun visor for automobiles in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,620 wherein a perforated sheet having at least a portion thereof a large number of fine holes therethrough which render the visor somewhat "see-through".
Takahashi has also invented another such invention as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,875 which includes a transparent sheet having a surface on which a translucent sheet is attached formed of reticulated patterns forming fine through-holes.
Masi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,135, teaches a perforated sun visor as an accessory to a conventional sun visor structured to be connected along the bottom of the sun visor.
The present invention is considerably simpler in construction and mode of use and design for the express purpose of only allowing limited viewability of traffic signals in close proximity to the vehicle. Variations of the invention further limit the viewable light surrounding a traffic light so that the driver may, by side to side head and eye movement, be totally blocked from having to view bright sunlight which surrounds the field of vision of the traffic signal while still having immediate sight access to the stop signal by appropriate head and eye movement.